Fire on Ice
by detachablecape
Summary: It wasn't until Jack swayed forward, staff slipping from his grasp, when North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund realized that even immortals get sick.
1. Warm Hugs?

**Inspired by the terrible, terrible cold I myself have. So yeah, I guess Jack has to have one too, eh? :)**

"No, Jack. Not _this _morning."

Jack mock pouted, dropping his arms to his sides. He had taken to ambushing Bunnymund with frosty hugs each morning before the Easter bunny went out, amusing himself with the shivery disgruntlement that followed.

"_This _morning I have to burrow all about the North Pole running errands for our very own Jolly Saint Nick, who apparently doesn't understand I have my own stuff to do, what with Easter coming. So I will become very cold already; I don't need you to give me a head start."

It had been a year since the first Easter Jack had shared with the Big Four, on his quest to find his past and ultimately become a Guardian.

Jack, Tooth, North, Sandy and Bunnymund now shared a loft within North's castle.

Although they each commuted frequently to their original work places, the five had agreed that it was much more pleasant to return to a home at the end of the day.

And so each morning Bunnymund was subjected to freezing hugs from Jack before they went about their daily schedule. They was _icy cold, _and didn't the boy have something better to do? Like, make snow days appear somewhere on the globe or something?

Jack had dropped the pout and was lifting his hood up, directing his trademark grin at Bunnymund.

"Oh c'mon, Bunny, it'll be like a little preview of what's outside," the white-haired boy cajoled.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes at Jack as the slim teen flipped his staff from the tip of his foot into this palm.

"Showoff," Bunnymund muttered. Jack's grin widened.

"C'mon, one hug," Jack teased, taking flight so he was directly above the Easter Bunny.

"Alright, alright, fine, just hurry up with it so I can get this work done and go back to my eggs." Although he would never admit it, Bunnymund figured he probably enjoyed the hugs a bit, too. Just a little bit.

It was a weird feeling, hugging Jack Frost. It was cold, yes, but there was a certain warmth to it nonetheless.

Jack floated casually back down to the ground and swept Bunnymund in an enormous hug. Then he patted the Easter Bunny's ears, so as not to neglect them. Bunnymund scowled.

"I hate when you do that," he protested.

"Not really, you don't," Jack laughed, his arms still wrapped around his furry captive.

Yeah, not really.

Bunnymund waited to feel the usual tickly iciness that ruffled through his fur alongside each of Jack's hugs, but today Jack felt strangely…normal. Warm, even.

"What, are you going easy on me?" Bunnymund asked, trying to quell the disappointment in his voice. He was being stupid – why should he care if Jack's hugs weren't as frosty as usual, anyways.

"Hmmmph?" Jack asked, his face muffled by Bunnymund's large ears.

"It's just that you feel…warm."

A laugh.

"Is that a bad thing…?"

_Yes, _Bunnymund thought to himself.

"No, it's just…strange."

Another laugh.

And then Jack was gone, but without his customary residual flakes.

Bunnymund frowned. Was Jack up to something? _If that boy spreads mischief_, Bunnymund thought to himself, grumbling under his breath.

But as he stomped his foot down to open a hole in North's floor, Bunnymund knew somewhere within him that Jack was not fooling around. Still, there were things to do, and eggs to paint.

And so, with his many errands in mind, Bunnymund promptly forgot all about Jack's unusual lack of iciness. Little did he know that he would regret this action horribly by the time night fell.

**Thoughts? Leav'em in a review and I'll get back to you :)**


	2. The Dinner No One Ate

**My cold got worse…so…sorry, Jack. But this is happening. ;)**

**By the way, for those who are still waiting on my Suits fic (shameless advertising moment – go read that, folks!) sorry for the delay! The muse is quite unproductive at the moment ):**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed so far! I'm so glad people out there like this stuff :)**

**I forgot to say – Disclaimer: I do not own any ROTG characters, only the little games I play with them.**

Jack soared above Burgess, feeling slightly guilty about the amount of snow cascading on the rooftops.

He always visited this town when he was feeling down, and today just felt – off, somehow. But now Jack was causing a major snow storm. He tried to convince himself that he had planned for this, but couldn't – it was as if his abilities were acting on their own accord.

Jack felt warm winds whipping up around him and flew higher to escape them, but they persisted, playing with his hair until his head felt like it was on fire.

_What is with this warm weather? _Jack wondered, half curiously, half … well, he didn't really know what this other half felt like.

Tired, maybe.

Ugh. This was all just weird. Jack flew back down to the ground. Maybe a visit to Jamie would help…at this point, Jack just wanted to lay down. He might as well do so next to a friendly face.

Jack swooped about the village, finding Jamie's house more by inherent navigation rather than using his eyes. He had visited Jamie so many times that it felt natural. Easy, even.

_Thank the Man in the Moon for that, _Jack thought languidly. _I don't know if I could find Jamie's house otherwise, with all this fog. _

_When had the fog started up, anyways?_

_And why was it so _flipping _warm?_

Jack slammed into something hard, and grabbed his staff, barely summoning enough wind (really annoyingly warm wind, of course) to keep himself afloat.

"…Jack?"

Oh. Jamie's voice…

"Jack, what are you doing? Come inside!"

Uh…what? Oh, right, he had just catapulted onto Jamie's window.

Jack slipped into the frost-covered opening and tumbled into Jamie's room, pulling his staff in after him.

He looked up in time to see Jamie's wide, brown eyes staring at him excitedly.

"Jack, what's going on? This is the hardest I've ever seen snow fall in Burgess! It's so _amazing…_but also a little weird," Jamie said, crinkling his nose up in confusion.

"But it's all you, right, Jack?" Jamie asked, his excitement returning.

Jack laughed weakly. "Yup, no school tomorrow!"

Jamie whooped loudly, jumping up onto his bed and pulling Jack up after him.

"Jamie," Jack said, flopping onto the bed, "do you mind turning the AC on or something? It's really warm."

Jamie giggled, dropping down beside Jack's long, pale form and snuggling up to the older boy's side.

"Jack, not everyone can be as frosty as you. I'm actually pretty chilly. It's snowing, remember?" Jamie tugged the sleeves of his green shirt down a bit.

Jack groaned, throwing his staff aside and burying his face in Jamie's pillow. "Ah…let's close your window, then," his muffled voice requested, one long, bony arm waving in the direction of the entrance Jack had entered through. "The fog and warm wind are getting inside."

Jamie stilled in his motion of wriggling around on the bed. "Uh, Jack, there's no fog, and it's _freezing out." _Jamie tapped the side of Jack's face that wasn't covered by the soft pillow.

"You're actually kinda warm, though, Jack."

"Mmmf, stop that," Jack protested, reaching out blindly and tickling Jamie mercilessly.

Jamie giggled, squirming out of the bed and escaping Jack's frosty fingertips.

"Jaaaaaamieeee!" A woman's voice wafted up from downstairs.

Jamie sighed. "Dinnertime."

"Alright, I should be going," Jack mumbled, but he made no move to get up.

"You can sleep here if you want. I don't even have school tomorrow, thanks to you! You could visit me and my friends in the morning and we can have a snow ball fight!"

Jamie bounced around, ignoring his mother's persistent calls.

_That would be fun, _Jack thought, _but North would probably reprimand me for shirking my duties. Still, it wouldn't hurt to pay Jamie and his friends a visit later._

"Okay, I must be going, but I'll try and drop by," Jack promised, lifting himself up groggily and pulling his staff up with him.

_"Yesssss!" _Jamie shouted, jubilant.

He ran forward and grabbed Jack around the stomach. Jack smiled softly, lugging his newly added weight with him over to the window.

"Alright, I gotta go now. Go eat your dinner. Remember to finish your greens," Jack teased, knowing that both boys didn't care about eating those disgusting things.

Jamie laughed, and pulled his window open a bit more for Jack's convenience.

"And close this window after me, the fog is terrible," Jack said, pushing his staff out of the window.

"But Jack…there's no fog," Jamie persisted, but Jack was already gone.

* * *

"So he's late, _again."_

Sandy rolled his eyes. He knew what was about to happen.

"Well, it's only been fifteen minutes. Let's give him a bit more time, and then we can eat."

_"I'm starving. _Why do we have to wait for him every night at dinner? That boy should show up on time and our food could be warm for once, when we eat."

"…Bunnymund…"

Sandy shifted in his seat, eyeing his potatoes, which were steadily going cold, just like the boy they were waiting for. Jack was usually late for dinner, but this was a new record. But per usual, Bunnymund was complaining, and Tooth was trying to make him complacent.

And North was secretly shoveling peas in his mouth when no one was looking.

Which was really unfair, Sandy thought, since North was sitting at the head of the table, and Sandy on the beginning of the long side of the table to the large man's left. Jack sat at the beginning of the right side of the long table, which meant only Sandy or Jack could see that North was eating before he was supposed to, but the sneaky Santa knew Sandy wouldn't tell, and Jack was obviously not here, so…

"C'mon, Tooth, we all live here, and all eat dinner together. If Jack doesn't want to join us in these group activities, let him make his own consequences," the rough Australian Pooky was saying agitatedly. The bunny motioned towards his right, where Jack's empty chair stood.

Sandy tried to hide his smile when he thought back to how they had all chose their seating arrangements. Jack had plopped himself right next to Bunnymund, just to annoy the Aussie, but they all knew Bunnymund would have wanted the frosty-haired boy's company anyways – he just didn't know how to say so himself.

Tooth spoke from the head of the table opposite of North. "Bunnymund, Jack's lived on his own for 300 years. He's used to flying out at night or eating whenever he feels like it. It's normal that he wouldn't follow our schedules easily."

Bunnymund grumbled, but Sandy knew Tooth had won. Whenever the fairy mentioned Jack's past isolation the Aussie usually backed down. Sandy figured it was the Easter Bunny's not-so-secret weakness.

"North!"

The large man looked up at Tooth's voice, caught in the act of eating some potatoes.

"Hey, why does he get to do that?" Bunnymund protested.

"What? I only eat a little," North shrugged**, **over Tooth's scolding.

A loud _thump _made them all stop talking and turn towards the source of the sound.

Sandy watched as something wrapped in a hoodie and containing a head of tell-tale white hair crashed against the window once more.

"Seriously? He can't even open a window…" Bunnymund muttered, shaking his head and walking over to open it.

Jack tumbled into the dining room, his staff falling next to him in a loud clatter.

"Hey Frost!" Bunnymund said, eyeing the boy that had landed in a heap of long limbs on the floor. "I'm expecting a really good excuse as to why you're late…_again."_

Jack sprang up, giving Bunnymund one of his trademark grins.

"Well, you see, there was this one giant bear I encountered on the streets…"

Bunnymund gave a loud huff and stalked back to the dinner table. "I knew it!"

Sandy rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Jack be serious for once? Or at least, be serious about himself? The boy was obviously tired, though from what Sandy couldn't tell. But Jack was leaning against his staff in a way that made it seem as though the boy needed it for support. And his snowy hair was plastered on his forehead, but Sandy almost didn't trust this observation – the master of snow and ice never sweated.

Bunnymund, however, was too annoyed and probably too hungry to notice all this. The Easter Bunny took his seat and motioned Jack to come over. "C'mon, we all waited long enough."

Jack gave the bunny an odd look and turned in the direction of his room. "Actually, I…don't feel very hungry tonight. I might just…call it a day."

_"Seriously?" _Bunnymund erupted, but Tooth placed a small, firm hand over his mouth and turned towards Jack, a concerned expression on her face.

"Jack, are you alright? You look a little…well…a little…"

"Warm?" North suggested, between a mouthful of potatoes.

Tooth shot him a look that clearly said, _stop eating before the rest of us you glutton, _before nodding.

"Which is strange, since…well…"

"He's the prince of snow?" North supplied helpfully, forming words around some bread he was crunching on.

Sandy kicked North under the table and looked away innocently when the man let out a loud yelp.

Jack eyed them all warily and shrugged. "It was warm out tonight. And foggy. In fact, it's still pretty warm and foggy in here. Why doesn't anybody close their windows these days?" the young boy pondered almost to himself, half closing his eyes.

"Because we're all waiting for _you, _and _you're late," _Bunnymund complained, his voice muffled by Tooth's fingers.

Sandy rolled his eyes again. Couldn't the bunny see that Jack was obviously not well? The golden man left his perch at the dinner table and walked over to Jack, placing a hand on the boy's arm, which was the highest thing he could reach at the moment.

His expression quickly crinkled into worry. Jack was not his usual frosty self. In fact, the boy wasn't even of a normal temperature for that of a human.

All the Guardians watched as pictures of thermometers and medicine flashed over the Sandman's head.

"What? Nonsense, how can he be sick? He's immortal, like us," North boomed out, although he had abandoned his meal by now. "I've never gotten a cold in all my many years."

"Same for me," Tooth added, but she fluttered forwards, joining Sandy to stand next to Jack. "Maybe it _was_ really warm out?"

Bunnymund himself was getting pretty worried by now, but he sat defiantly at the dinner table. Jack couldn't be sick. That would be – no. He wasn't. Right?

It wasn't until Jack swayed forward, staff slipping from his grasp, when North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund realized that even immortals get sick.

******I hope this longer chappie was satisfying. And **I just realized that the Guardians never ate in the actual movie. And they're immortal. But uh, even immortals needs to eat, right? I know I would continue eating even if I didn't need to in order to survive. Who would give up chocolate?Anyways, since they never specified whether or not Guardians need to eat, I'm just going to go with the assumption that they do :)

**Anyways, thoughts? R&R away :) **

**Plus, leave a request for who you want Jack to interact with the most in the next chapter! Should Tooth be the most caring? Or should Bunnymund give up his act of being annoyed with Jack ;) Or who you want featured if I haven't featured them yet :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. As you can tell, I am horrible with titles. "The Dinner No One Ate"? Really? I mean, it's not even accurate - North was totally eating all that food. So if any of you guys have ideas for past or future titles for these chapters, please let me know! Or else the next chapter might become, "The Bed Jack Was Quickly Rushed To By Friends." I mean, seriously...**


	3. TheBedJackWasQuicklyRushedToBy Friends

**Finally, my fever is letting up. I guess that means Jack should get better too, right? ….Right? ….Naaaaah. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing and stuff guys! You really make my day, which is saying something because I pretty much polished off an entire box of chocolate today, and your reviews still topped that J**

**Strangely, people actually appreciated my lame titles, so I guess I'm keeping this one? But thank you to those that suggested new titles – keep 'em coming! All suggestions are welcomed. **

**Okay, enough babbling. I think there will be some angst in this one! Enjoy.**

Bunnymund watched as Jack fell with a crash to the hard wooden floor, his staff clattering all too loudly beside his prone body.

This couldn't be happening.

It looked – wrong. It couldn't be happening because it just looked so terrible, and really, how could something so terrible looking be allowed to happen?

There was a ringing silence in the room until the Guardians overcame their initial shock and sprang into action.

Tooth zoomed to Jack's side in a flurry of feathers while North leapt from his seat with a clatter, knocking his chair down in the process.

Sandy began gathering elves and instructing them for blankets, medicine and a thermometer via golden images above his head.

North grabbed the proffered blankets from the elves and began wrapping Jack's limp form in it, while Bunnymund stared, rooted in his seat.

Something was wrong. Something was off.

_"Stop!"_

Tooth, North, Sandy and the elves froze, whipping their heads around from Jack to Bunnymund.

"Wait…just…wait." Bunnymund forced himself to move, hopping down from his chair and onto the floor. He crossed the room as quickly as he could, before reaching Jack's form.

He couldn't look down.

"Jack…" Bunnymund said, and God why did his voice crack when he said it?

"…is…the master of snow and ice. So…this is a pretty special circumstance for a cold. Usually patients need to make their body temperature reach their normal standards. But Jack is normally icy, right? So shouldn't we make him comfortably cold instead of wrapping blankets?"

Bunnymund's voice was becoming pleading at this point, as if following his instructions could save Jack's life.

Then a horrible thought struck him – what if it could?

How sick was Jack, really?

The other three Guardians looked thunderstruck at Bunnymund's suggestion, and then stared at the blanket, appalled.

"Of course! Bunnymund has a brilliant point, let's quickly get Jack into bed and make his room cold or something," Tooth said hoarsely, pulling the blanket off and attempting to hoist Jack onto her shoulders.

North quickly lifted Jack up with one large hand. He turned towards Bunnymund.

"Good idea, Bunnymund…we've got to think together on this. Nothing like this has ever happened to any of us before."

Good idea his foot! '_Let's quickly get Jack into bed and make his room cold or _something?'

These Guardians obviously didn't know how to properly take care of Jack.

Granted, they _hadn't _encountered anything like this before, but still.

And true, Bunnymund himself wasn't necessarily an expert in this field.

But still! He'd known about the thing with Jack's temperature, hadn't he?

Bunnymund hopped after the two Guardians hurriedly, Sandy and the elves hot on his heels.

He had to make sure Jack got better, even if it meant taking care of the boy himself. Especially if it meant that.

* * *

Jack's room was on the upper level of North's castle, down a deserted hallway where even the elves didn't venture often.

It wasn't scary, or creepy or anything, just…quiet. Isolated.

The hallway was long and drafty, and each Guardian shivered as they left the warm stairwell and walked across the navy carpeting.

There was only one room, situated at the end of the hallway. It was quite small, but had a spacious balcony that overlooked the beautiful snowy landscape outside.

"This is where Jack sleeps?" Bunnymund asked, eyeing the barren walls skeptically.

None of the Guardians said anything.

"…What?"

"Well, of course this is where Jack sleeps!" Tooth burst out, tightening her grip on Jack's hoodie reflexively. "He's been sleeping here for a year now, remember?"

Bunnymund retreated to Jack's unmade bed, fluffing the pillow and pretending that Tooth's words had no effect on him.

And failing miserably.

He looked around the room if only to have something to distract his mind as Tooth and North lowered Jack onto the room's small bed.

The room had a shelf filled with miscellaneous baubles and books, and the odd ice sculpture that seemingly never melted.

Bunnymund picked one up with his paw, eyeing the painstaking artwork with awe.

He never knew Jack made ice sculptures.

A horrible, sinking feeling pervaded his furry body.

He really didn't know much about Jack at all.

How was it possible? They had spent a year together in North's castle, eating dinners (albeit tardy dinners) together, and what about those daily frosty hugs? Hugs that…Bunnymund always told Jack he didn't want.

Well, he and Jack had been in each other's hair since the beginning, right? Back when Jack was merely a meddling winter spirit? They had to have talked then.

Or was it mostly…Bunnymund chasing after Jack and Jack whooshing away on a pile of wind, cackling merrily?

Yeah…it was mostly that.

_But those were fun times, _Bunnymund reflected, ignoring the fact that earlier in the day he would never have admitted this to anyone, let alone himself. _So they have to count for something. After all, this is the Guardian of Fun we are talking about, for Pete's sake!_

But this was Jack they (Bunnymund and his conscience, that is, he liked to think of these as two separate entities sometimes), were talking about. Not just a mischievous spirit or a Guardian of whatever, but _Jack._

Bunnymund now felt worse than when Pitch had destroyed all his eggs before winter.

How was that even possible?

Jack was ill and Bunnymund knew less than enough about him, that was how.

Tooth and North had arranged Jack on the bed, meticulously placing ice packs and cold water bottles around his limp form.

"Hopefully this works," Tooth whispered, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears.

_Hopefully_ wasn't enough!

Bunnymund hopped forward, placing a furry paw on Jack's forehead. Why was the boy so hot? Why…why hadn't Bunnymund noticed when he hugged Jack in the morning?

He felt his ears droop reflexively. Jack had to get better. It was just a fever, right? Although he hadn't ever heard of Guardians getting colds…that was all this must be…right?

It had to be.

North and Tooth were still bent over Jack's side. Sandy was watching on, a somber expression on his face.

Bunnymund carefully took one (all too warm) hand in his paw. And then he finally allowed himself to really look at Jack.

The boy's usual frosty-white hair was plastered haphazardly to his scalp. Light blue circles traced around his closed eyes, joined by small, round beads of sweat. His breathes were low and shallow, making his chest fall at irregular rates.

Bunnymund took in Jack's hoodie which hung from his frame, and the long dark pants that outlined his skinny legs.

The boy was too skinny. It must have been all the late dinners. Bunnymund cursed Jack's lateness, not for himself now, but because maybe if the winter spirit showed up on time he would be able to finish a decent meal.

Wait. There was something missing.

"His staff…where's his staff?" Bunnymund asked, whipping his head around to Tooth and North, who were huddled over Jack's other hand.

"Um…still in the dining room, probably," Tooth said off-handedly, waving one hand in the direction from whence they came, and keeping the other atop of North and Jack's.

"What? He needs it!" Bunnymund huffed out.

"…Forgive me, E, but why does Jack need his staff…" North's booming voice began.

"The staff was with him the moment he became Jack Frost. It's connected with him…so it's probably best if Jack has it close by him."

Ugh. They didn't know anything about this, did they. True, Bunnymund was at a loss in this situation as well, and true, he didn't know everything about Jack…but he was determined to get Jack well, and find out more about him in the process.

"Someone go get his staff," Bunnymund said, poking a stray elf who had wandered in the room after them.

The elf glared at Bunnymund unappreciatively, but waddled off in the direction of the door.

"North, Tooth, I'm going to need more ice packs. And maybe some cold food, for when he wakes up. Sandy, a bucket and washcloth."

The remaining Guardian's looked up, surprised. "But…"

"Go!"

It didn't matter if he was being curt, and or that Easter was coming up soon and he was already very busy. All that mattered was that Jack got better, and Bunnymund was going to make sure that happened. At whatever cost.

"And someone get his staff!"

**Side note…I didn't really intend to make this slash, but by all means squint away. **

**R&R to your heart's delight! They're all super motivational! **

**I originally intended to make this only a couple of chapters, but now I kinda have a plot brewing. But only if you guys are interested…thoughts? Pitch will make an appearance if you want it to be longer ;) **


	4. By Jack's Bedside

**Thanks so much to those that reviewed, followed, etc so far. This fic cannot have been written without you. I would still be lying in bed with my cold just harboring my ROTG fantasies and generally being unproductive in life. Now I can get over that and make these ROTG fantasies public and … still …. be unproductive in life. Hey, homework sucks. **

Bunnymund sat in Jack's darkening room, clasping the boy's hand in one paw and watching the sun set outside Jack's window.

Red and gold hues streaked across the sky in a beautiful yet distant way. It reminded Bunnymund of Jack himself – brilliantly cold, so outstanding that he never fit in.

He sighed and watched as something round and golden flew past the window and darted into the sky's growing inky blackness.

_Sandy must be making his nightly rounds, _Bunnymund thought distantly, his eyes tracing the last golden specks of Sandy's presence.

The hand Bunnymund was holding turned a little, and the bunny's eyes snapped to Jack's face.

Still asleep…but little golden images began sprouting above the winter spirit's head.

_Right, Jack must be dreaming, now that Sandy is up and about._

Bunnymund leaned forward, curious. He had to admit despite himself that he was interested to see what Jack would dream about. Bunnymund realized he didn't really know what the boy's unconscious desires and pursuits were.

It was obvious enough to extrapolate what the other Guardians dreamed of. He himself dreamed of a perfect Easter, North of merry Christmases, Tooth of the most sparkling teeth, and Sandy – well, Sandy didn't count. He was the maker of the dreams, after all.

_He probably dreams about people dreaming, silly golden man, _Bunnymund thought fondly.

Yet, amidst it all, he hadn't the faintest clue what Jack would dream of. Enormous snow days of his own volition? Happy children frolicking about in said snow?

To Bunnymund's surprise, only one child sprang up in the golden dunes above Jack's brow.

She was a little girl, with shoulder length hair, and long bangs. Small lips were scrunched up in pleasure as she twisted and twirled on what looked like an ice rink. A figure draped in a cloak stood watching her from the side lines, and Bunnymund realized with a shock that it was Jack.

He truly looked different without his customary hoodie.

Strangely, his customary staff was also missing. Instead, "Jack" leaned against a large oak tree, one hand resting on a branch and the other on his hip. Long bangs brushed against his eyes, which watched as the girl did a small flip on the ice and swanned past him merrily.

_This _was what Jack dreamt about? A girl on ice? That was…that was…Bunnymund was sort of at a loss to what that really was.

He would have said _odd, _except that there was a sort of tender air in the dream. Unlike than North's glorious ones, or Tooth's glamorous ones, Jack's dream was simple, quaint, and in this way, beautiful.

Outstanding…yet it fit, nonetheless.

**This is just a fluffy little treat for you amazing reviewers X) **

**I know it's short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting while I progressed the plot. **

**Next chapter, Pitch will make an appearance! **


End file.
